


Take me over the edge

by anakinks



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Obi-Wan Kenobi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Empress Padmé Amidala, Face-Sitting, Force Bond (Star Wars), M/M, Mention of Bondage, Multi, Omega Anakin Skywalker, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sith Anakin Skywalker, Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi, Smut, but this scene is just anakin and obi wan, obianidala are together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:26:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21773665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anakinks/pseuds/anakinks
Summary: Anakin was lying on the bed, head abandoned on the pillow, curls in disarray around his face, breathing hard.Obi-Wan was kissing slowly up his legs, biting, licking. His thighs were littered with old bruises already, small half-moon shapes where Obi-Wan had dug in his short nails, red splotches where he’d sucked on the pale flesh, and raw, reddened skin where Padmé had tied him up, making him all pretty with her sets of ropes.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, background Obianidala
Comments: 12
Kudos: 481





	Take me over the edge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FromDreamstoEmpires](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromDreamstoEmpires/gifts).



> Inspired by [this post](https://subskywalker.tumblr.com/post/183382978151/for-yalls-consideration-abo-au-where-anakin-and) by subskywalker/FromDreamsToEmpires: _For y’all’s consideration: abo au where Anakin and Obi-Wan are together and Obi-Wan has Anakin sit on his face. So he can eat him out and Anakin is pulling into n Obi-Wan’s hair as Obi-Wan pushes his tongue inside and holds his hips tight enough to leave bruises._  
>  & also inspired by their Empress Padmé/Sith Obi-Wan/Sith Anakin fics and headcanons on tumblr.

Anakin was lying on the bed, head abandoned on the pillow, curls in disarray around his face, breathing hard.

Obi-Wan was kissing slowly up his legs, biting, licking. His thighs were littered with old bruises already, small half-moon shapes where Obi-Wan had dug in his short nails, red splotches where he’d sucked on the pale flesh and raw, reddened skin where Padmé had tied him up, making him all pretty with her sets of ropes.

Obi-Wan’s mouth wasn’t gentle on him, hands on his hips keeping him still, while his beard rasped around the delicate skin with every kiss and nip.

“Obi-Wan,” he whined, hard already, nipples peaked and red, the smell of arousal thick in the air, so sweet it still robbed Obi-Wan of his senses every single time.

“Patience,” Obi-Wan said with that insufferable half-smile of his.

Anakin flipped them around with a twist of his hips and a push of the Force. “No,” he said, the gold in his eyes nearly swallowed by the black of his pupils, imperious like Padmé usually was.

Obi-Wan grabbed a pillow and quickly stuffed it under his own neck - Anakin graciously allowing it, sitting up on his knees. But as soon as he was settled, Anakin lowered himself on his face, trapping him between his thighs.

If Obi-Wan had to pick a place to die, that would be it.

From this close, the smell of Anakin’s slick was overpowering, nearly sending him into a rut. The need to please his precious Apprentice, his Omega, his Anakin overpowered everything else. His senses narrowed down to the sensations of flesh around him, to the flavour on his tongue, more and more slick coming out.

He moved his lips, knowing that the rough bristles of his beard would send shocks of pleasure through Anakin - who keened high in his throat.

Sweet and still way too teasing and slow, he kissed and licked around Anakin’s hole,

With his durasteel hand, Anakin grabbed the headboard, while he used the other one to pull on Obi-Wan’s hair.

Obi-Wan chuckled softly at the impatience, quick puffs of air on Anakin’s damp flesh. He squirmed above him, then pressed down, nearly suffocating him. Obi-Wan thrust up his tongue into Anakin’s hole, beginning to fuck him in earnest now, hands on his hips, holding onto him, feeling the muscles of his thighs tremble and the Force tensing around them, the air thick and charged like before a lightning storm.

“Oh, no, you wanted this,” Obi-Wan said when Anakin moved to grab his own cock, “I’m sure you can come from this alone, can’t you, dear one?”

As always, the endearment made Anakin whimper and blush.

There was no verbal answer, but Obi-Wan knew Anakin’s body as intimately as his own, like his very heart, and he knew how to play with him, each sensation reverberating back to him through their bond.

When it became too much, he shoved down his underwear and got one hand on his cock, pulling roughly, no thought behind it, all of his focus on getting Anakin off.

“Come for me,” he whispered against the curve of Anakin’s ass, and Anakin let out a long breathy moan, soft and exhausted, and bore down on his face once more before coming untouched. His pleasure reverberated in the Force so strongly, Obi-Wan was sure Padmé must have felt it, wherever she was. They did that on purpose, sometimes, teased her with images and phantom sensations just out of her reach, and she and Anakin did that to him too, whenever he was away from them.

After a moment, Anakin’s mech hand came down from the headboard and onto Obi-Wan’s cheek, caressing softly. Obi-Wan nuzzled into the cool metal, a welcome contrast with how hot he felt all over, sticky with sweat and come.

“Thank you, Master,” he whispered, settling down half on top of him.


End file.
